Salty (song)
Salty is a song from the seventh season dedicated to Salty. Lyrics :There's a dockside Diesel we know well, :Who can spin a yarn, :Who can tell a tale, :He loves the sea and the ships that sail, :Salty is his name. :He works so hard, he's very very proud, :His friends all love him being around, :When the sun goes down they'll gather round, :For a tale or a song of the sea. :On with the sailor's song, :Follow on, Salty's song, :Follow the leader home, :Follow the leader home. :Salty, tell us another one, :Salty, spin us another one, :Salty, one more story will do, :Salty, oh Salty, :We'll always follow you. :Everyone knows the troublesome trucks, :Push their luck, :Get the engines stuck. :But someone knows just what to do, :Salty is his name. :When he rolls along, he hums his song, :A pretty little song, :Let me tag along. :And his rhythm makes them follow on, :Homeward bound we go. :On with the sailor's song, :Follow on, Salty's song, :Follow the leader home, :Follow the leader home. :Salty, sing us another one, :Salty, spin us another one, :Salty, one more story will do, :Salty, oh Salty, :We'll always follow you, :Salty, tell us another one, :Salty, spin us another one, :Salty, tell us another one do, :Salty, oh Salty, :We'll always follow you, :We'll always follow you, :We'll always follow you. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Mavis * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fisherman * The Captain * The Lighthouse Keeper Episodes * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * No Sleep for Cranky * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Percy and the Haunted Mine * What's the Matter with Henry? * Salty's Stormy Tale * Peace and Quiet Trivia * On December 18th, 2014 the song was released on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. * One of Two songs not released in any VHS/DVD on both UK and US. The other being The Whistle Song. * A close-up of Salty is mirrored. * In an extended shot, the end of the set is visible. * There are a couple widescreen shots stretched into 4:3 format. In Other Languages Home Media Releases US * Roundhouse Rhythms JPN * Original Songs 2 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long Deleted and Extended Scenes * Salty's Secret - A deleted scene of Salty passing trucks. * Harvey to the Rescue - The shot of Salty pushing trucks at the Docks has been extended. * Gordon Takes a Tumble - The shot of Gordon leaving Brendam has been extended. * What's the Matter with Henry? - A deleted shot of Salty passing the Fat Controller, just before Emily comes in. * Salty's Stormy Tale - An extended shot of Thomas and Percy pulling up alongside Salty. Gallery File:Salty'sStormyTale1.png File:Salty'sStormyTale2.png|Thomas, Salty, and Percy File:Salty'sSecret51.jpg File:What'sTheMatterWithHenryExtendedScene.jpg File:Salty'sSecret5.jpg File:PeaceAndQuiet12.png File:PeaceandQuiet31.png File:GordonTakesaTumble24.png File:GordonTakesaTumble23.png File:Salty(Song)1.jpg File:Salty'sStormyTale26.png|Salty and Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale27.png|Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale28.png File:Salty'sStormyTale36.png File:Salty'sStormyTale38.png File:Salty'sStormyTale40.png File:HarveytotheRescue78.png NoSleepForCranky17.jpg File:Salty'sSecret60.jpg File:Salty'sSecret32.jpg File:Salty'sSecret34.jpg File:Salty'sSecret35.jpg File:Salty'sSecret24.jpg File:Salty'sSecret21.jpg File:Salty'sSecret13.PNG File:Salty'sSecret12.PNG File:Salty'sSecret15.PNG File:GardenGnomes.png File:Salty'sSecret57.PNG File:Salty'sSecret3.png File:NoSleepforCranky38.png File:NoSleepforCranky37.png File:DownByTheDocks.png File:NoSleepforCranky43.png File:Salty'sSecret69.png File:Salty'sStormyTale53.png File:Salty'sStormyTale56.png File:Salty'sStormyTale59.png File:Salty'sStormyTale60.png Music Video File:Salty - Music Video Category:Songs